Walkthrough:Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories/ArchAngelus/Part 16
AA: So, THAT'S IT GUYS! Producer: So, let's start! AA: Wait...Let's make a short pause... AA: NOW LET'S BEGIN! Event: 2 Battles, And 0 Memories...YET! AA: When you get back to Castle Oblivion from Destiny Islands, Riku will be waiting for you once again. Director: And... ): The Riku Replica leaps into the air, striking Sora or Riku from above multiple times before landing and causing several dark flames to erupt from below. *'Dark Firaga' ( ): The Riku Replica fires a single, homing, dark fireball at Sora or Riku. *'Dark Aura' ( ): The Riku Replica rushes at Sora or Riku multiple times, landing after this vicious aerial combo to cause several dark flames to erupt from below. ;Strategy Fight him as you did last time and following the fight will be a long cutscene. In a nutshell, it's the same battle as before}} Producer:...Soooo...Riku is about to kill Sora, but Naminé intervenes. She, somehow, makes Riku collapse, and Sora asks her what she did to him. Larxene then comes into the room to clear things up for Sora. She tells him that he wasn't fighting Riku all that time - he was actually fighting a replica of Riku, created by Vexen and the Organization itself. Naminé gave him fake memories, as she did to Sora, making the replica think that he actually was Riku. She goes on to tell him that doing what she did to Sora and the Riku replica is what she does best: she goes into people's hearts and rearranges their memories. She also gives you the sign that Axel is a good guy by saying he betrayed them. Sora finally realizes everything in his memory were lies created by Naminé. Larxene is then about to attack Sora, but Naminé, surprisingly, jumps in the way. She tells Larxene that she won't let her hurt Sora, and Larxene responds by pushing her aside. Larxene then acts surprised at Sora's concern for Naminé, to which Sora responds that they may be fake memories, but they're his, and he's going to stay true to them. Larxene is about to attack Sora when Goofy runs to Sora's side and knocks her over, and Donald proceeds to heal Sora. You now have the Donald Card and Goofy Card back. Director: And, as ever... ): Larxene fires lightning energy at Sora, drawing him in and stunning him after dealing extensive damage. *'Mega Volt' ( ): Larxene throws her Foudre to the ground, creating a large barrage of lightning to attack Sora. *'Blade Storm' ( ): Larxene's Foudre are set in different locations on the battlefield. Each individual Knife will fire a beam of lightning-based energy. If one touches Sora, they all will focus in on him. This Sleight not only does extensive damage, but it also leaves Sora stunned for a time, as well. *'Teleport Rush' ( ): Larxene will repeatedly teleport to Sora's location, slashing him. ;Strategy It's now time to fight Larxene for the second time, except this time, the battle will finish her off for good. She has three health bars, a new move, and overall puts up a tougher fight than her last. She won't be as hard as that fight with Riku you just had, however, so as long as you defeated Riku, you should be able to defeat her. Enemy Cards like Jafar, Captain Hook, Maleficent, and Oogie Boogie will also be useful, and before the player activates the cutscene that leads to the battle by talking to a defeated Riku Replica, be sure to head back to the Destiny Islands and save the game. This will restore Sora's HP and give the player the ability to restart the battle with Larxene from after the very difficult battle with the Riku Replica, rather than before it. Donald will also restore Sora's HP before the second battle with Larxene, regardless of whether the player chose to save or not. In this rematch, Larxene's attacks will be the same as those used in the first battle. She only has access to one new Sleight, Teleport Rush, a deadly attack comprised of multiple slash attacks. This can easily deplete Sora's HP to zero or at least the Alarm Zone if one is not careful, so be sure to Card Break this Sleight once Larxene activates it. Use offensive attacks and defense abilities such as Curaga evenly, and Larxene will fall with relative ease. |Prize= }} Producer: After the battle, Goofy and Donald meet Naminé and congratulate Sora for finally reaching his goal. It's not long before the fact that this is actually Sora's and Naminé's first meeting comes to light, and the group moves on to the real Castle Oblivion to get their memories back. Floor 13: Castle Oblivion...The real one...or not? AA: After the conversations, you'll learn Trinity Limit and obtain the Key of Beginnings. Fight the new Heartless and the old, including the toughest of the bunch, the Defenders. Strike the door and synthesize using a card with a value of 1 or higher. In Room 2, do the same: kill all of the Heartless, strike the door, and synthesize using a card with a value of 1 or higher. In Room 3, once again, do the same: kill all of the Heartless, strike the door, and synthesize using a card with a value of 1 or higher. Producer: The scene switches back to Naminé, who is approached by Marluxia. The scene then switches back to Sora, Donald, and Goofy. AA: Clear Room 4 of the Heartless and strike the door. Synthesize using a card with a value of 2 or higher. In Room 5, once again: kill all of the Heartless, strike the door, and synthesize using a card with a value of 1 or higher. In Room 6, Room 7, Room 8, Room 9, Room 10, and Room 11, do the exact same thing as you did in Room 5 by continuing the repetition of killing Heartless, striking doors, and synthesizing using cards with values of 1 or higher. Producer: In between Room 9 and Room 10, a cutscene will show Marluxia confronting Axel. Marluxia questions him as to why he let Naminé go, and Axel tells Marluxia that he and Larxene were betraying the organization by planning to overthrow it. Axel then readies an attack on Marluxia, and the scene switches, once again, back to Sora, Donald, and Goofy AA:When you reach Room 12, use a Moment's Reprieve Card for the next room. Strike the door in the next room and synthesize using one Magic Card, three Attack Cards, the Key of Beginnings, and enough cards to make up a total value of 99. Now, the real show will start, Go on, Produc-o-roo! Producer: Right Away, Arch-Arjerasu! What follows will be a cutscene. Axel is about to attack Marluxia, but Marluxia then uses Naminé as a shield. Axel tells him that won't stop him from killing him - he'll kill both Naminé and Marluxia for all he cares. Marluxia then calls Sora, who is notified that Axel is planning to hurt Naminé. Sora begins the attack on Axel, who calls him a puppet. Sora responds by saying that he's no puppet - he'll kill both Axel and Marluxia if he has to. Now you, Directah! Director: Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooookay! ): Axel focuses his power of Fire to create a wall that will close in on the perimeter of the battle field. *'Firetooth' ( ): Axel throws two flaming chakrams at Sora, or creates four flaming chakrams that bounce around the area damaging Sora in the process. Only available in the second battle. ;Strategy In the second battle Axel is much more difficult to the point that he has been thought of being a harder boss than Marluxia at the very end of the game. It is strongly recommended that the player has the Oogie Boogie, Jafar, Vexen, Card Soldier, and Riku cards equipped. The Darkside card helps a lot because it will copy his Quick Recovery card which makes you completely immune to his sleights (be careful not to copy the Fire Boost card). Have plenty of Blizzard cards since Axel is weak to them. The best way to go through Axel is to first equip the Jafar card preventing him from breaking attack cards you use. After the Jafar card runs out it would be wise to equip the Vexen card since odds are you might die before you can use either the Card Soldier or Riku card's full potential. Also, bear in mind that his fire attacks will be able to stun you. If Axel kills Sora, the Vexen card will revive you. Immediately activate the Oogie Boogie card to regenerate his low health. After Oogie Boogie runs out, it is wise to unload on sleights. For maximum results use the Riku card so that some of the cards the player uses will not be lost. The Trinity Limit sleight (obtained with a Goofy, Donald, and attack card) could be fairly damaging, but it takes a long time to activate, and Axel could easily use a 0 card to break the sleight before you damage him. Also use Blizzara/Blizzaga by stocking two or three Blizzard cards, respectively. Donald cards are very risky; his Thunder does some damage, his Blizzard does high damage, but Fire will heal Axel, so refrain from using Donald at all. |Prize= }} Producer: After the battle, Axel tells Sora that he isn't bad and saving him was worth it. Sora is confused as to what this means, but Axel disappears before Sora can get an explanation out of him. AA: You'll end up in Room 11 after the battle. Go back to the room which you used Moment's Reprieve for and strike the door, using a card with a value of 1 or more for synthesis. For Room 13, 14, and 15, either clear the rooms of Heartless or move on and continue to the next boss battle. You should be at the appropriate level for the coming battle by now, so battling more Heartless isn't really necessary. Producer: The next cutscene will have Sora meet Marluxia. Marluxia thanks Sora for getting rid of Axel and then tells Naminé to erase Sora's memories so he can become his puppet. Naminé refuses to do so, explaining that Sora forgave her even after what she did, and that she can never break his heart. She says she doesn't care what Marluxia does to her. No matter what, she'd never hurt Sora. Marluxia, unhappy with Naminé's response, is about to kill her when Sora intervenes. He tells Naminé to do it. As long as everyone else has their memories, he can piece together his. Marluxia then calls Sora a fool, saying he'll become a lifeless shell and nothing else if he lets her erase his memory. Another voice tells him to guess again. The Riku replica intervenes, knocking Marluxia back. He tells him he'll protect Naminé - even if the promise is a fake one, it's his promise. Marluxia then angrily attacks, and it's time for... Director: Calm down Producah! You will see why very soon! ): Marluxia warps to Sora's location several times, attacking. He then creates a massive shockwave, causing several Flower-attributed lasers to rush at Sora. In Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories, Marluxia merely bombards Sora with a petal storm. *'Drop Shot' ( ): Marluxia leaps high into the air, landing while creating a massive shockwave. *'Deathscythe' ( ): Marluxia slashes at Sora three times with his monstrous scythe, creating long ranged beams of damaging energy in each slash's wake. ;Strategy The best strategy to use against Marluxia is chaining Attack Card combos. He easily card breaks many sleights, and the Cloud Summon Card doesn't work well on him either, unlike every other boss you've faced in the past. To make matters worse, his health reaches a full fourth bar, making this battle not only frustrating but time-consuming. Magic Cards work okay on him, but it's best to stick with the Attack Cards. Keep slashing away and dodging at the right time and he'll be defeated eventually. |Prize= }} Producer: Oh right...I see now...After the battle, a cutscene will show that what you just battled wasn't actually Marluxia, it was just an image of him. Sora, Donald, and Goofy are about to leave the room to face the real Marluxia. Before they do so, Sora asks the Riku replica to keep Naminé safe, to which he agrees. It's NOW time for the final boss battle... ): Marluxia warps to Sora's location several times, attacking. He then creates a massive shockwave, causing several Flower-attributed lasers to rush at Sora. In Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories, Marluxia merely bombards Sora with a petal storm. *'Drop Shot' ( ): Marluxia leaps high into the air, landing while creating a massive shockwave. *'Deathscythe' ( ): Marluxia slashes at Sora three times with his monstrous scythe, creating long ranged beams of damaging energy in each slash's wake. ;Strategy The next battle has Marluxia in two forms. The first form is, of course easier to deal with than the second form. Defeat all of the arms when battling the first form (which don't have too much health anyway) and form 2 will show up. He has four health bars just like the last battle you faced him in when he's in his second form. Be alert when your health is concerned: even when as little as one fourth of your health is gone, its best to heal should he land a deadly combo on you. And remember, while he's in his second form, aim for Marluxia and no one/nothing else. Attack right after you card break him and repeat. Eventually, the final boss will be defeated. |Prize='Reverse/Rebirth Mode' }} AA: Now enjoy the ending cinema, for you have completed the game. Move on to Reverse Rebirth for an even greater challenge! Producer: So, Reverse/Rebirth now? Any vacations? AA: Actually...NO! Director: YES! I wanted to continue the Walktrhough anyway...Sooo.... Director, Producer and AA: ONWARD ON THE WALKTHROUGH! References Category:Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories walkthrough